Panóptico
by Kiwione
Summary: Shadow/Shun. Lo suyo había sido un error, momentáneo, pero un error... No se podía repetir, menos cuando al siguiente día lucharían... ¿O sí?" Drabble.


**Panóptico.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Yaoi. Soft smut. CRACK.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nada es mío.

**Tomo único.**

Se levantó precipitadamente de la cama. Su corazón se sentía desbocado como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón, pero nada de eso había pasado. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a su frente sudorosa, después vio a su compañero de litera: Ace y pudo confirmar que seguía dormido…

Se levantó de su catre con parsimonia suspirando quedito, sus ojos ambarinos trataron de enfocar algo en la oscuridad. Agudizó la visa encontrándose a Dan con la boca abierta con un repulsivo hilillo de saliva escurriéndole por la comisura, Baron acaparando la mayor parte de su cama y Marucho se encontraba sonrojado, abrazando su almohada. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, yendo a la cocina.

Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de solución acuosa observando cómo caía desde una garrafa que había ahí. Suspiró una vez más. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, no era ni sano, era inmoral y no debía volver a ocurrir, nunca.

Tomó un poco del agua, abriendo la puerta de la resistencia evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible, se pondría a hacer "guardia" a ver si así dejaba de pensar en aquello. Ingram se encontraba en su bolsillo, dejó que saliera para que el frescor de la noche le invadiera igual que a él. Unos arbustos resonaron como si una de sus ramas se hubiera quebrado, giró para observar si había alguien ahí pero le tomó la misma importancia que a una pared. Total si había alguien que saliera.

Pronto una mano le aprisionó los labios y otra le tomó con fuerza desmedida la cintura alzándolo en el aire. Shun estuvo tentado a golpear a quien osaba molestarlo en su infinita paz, seguro era uno de esos asquerosos Vexos, pero la mano era conocida, MUY conocida, por lo que se limitó a patearle la espinilla para que le soltara, el otro individuo hizo amague de un gemidito, bajándolo al pie de una montaña.

–Auch–. Se quejó audiblemente haciendo una mueca.

–¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? Los demás peleadores están dentro y sabes que odio que me carguen–. Espetó escueto el peli-negro cerrando los ojos recargándose de cuerpo entero en un árbol bastante ancho.

–Vamos Shun, no te enojes…–. Ríe sacando la lengua abriendo los ojos de golpe. Lo observó bastante bien, antes de acorralarlo enteramente con sus brazos en el árbol.

–Basta Shadow, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto–. Comenta sin inmutarse ni un poco por la cercanía que tiene el otro. Lo mira directo a sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, no puede evitar perderse en ellos, de verdad le gustan.

–¿Por qué Shun? ¿Acaso no te gusta?–. Sonríe socarrón haciendo una mueca bastante rara. Shun lo mira, Shadow lame su mejilla concienzudamente, sabe que probablemente se gane un buen puñetazo por parte del chino pero no importa. –Anda Shun, me siento muy _solito_… hazme compañía aunque sea ésta noche–. Guió su lengua hasta aquéllos labios carnosos y rosáceos.

Shun hizo una mueca, girando el rostro evitando lo que estaba seguro vendría, Shadow tomó con una de sus manos manicuradas el rostro del moreno para besarlo lenta pero profundamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula a Shun. De nuevo volvía a caer…

Prestamente Shadow guió sus hambrientas manos a la ropa del menor que consistía en una camisa floja y pantalones holgados para retirarla, jugó un poco con la camisa del menor, tacando su firme abdomen por debajo de ella sonriendo al ver cómo se estremecía, quitó la camisa guiando su ansiosa boca al cuello del menor, mordiéndolo gradualmente.

–Shadow…–. Musitó Shun perdido.

Se había rendido de nuevo…

Las manos de Shadow bajaban por su pantalón hasta meterlas dentro del mismo…

Había cedido de nuevo…

**FIN.**

**El panóptico se refiere a una cárcel en la que los prisioneros no saben que están siendo observados. No sé, me gustó el término y lo usé como sinónimo.**

**+ Suly +**


End file.
